


First Christmas

by DreamingisBelieving



Series: Klaine Christmas Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Klaine, Klaine Christmas, M/M, New York, Newlyweds!Klaine, OTP Christmas, Powerout, blizzard, christmas series, future!Klaine, mentions of Finchel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: This is not how they intended their first Christmas married and in New York to turn out.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanna do a Christmas series. Not one like everyday, because that seems excessive, but a few scattered ones would be neat. I'll take any OTP Christmas prompt, as long as it's Klaine. This is the first one! Some of them will be very different and very AU and some will be simple like this one, so I figured this would be a good one to start on. Enjoy and leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you think or if you have a prompt! Thank you and enjoy!

This was not the way they intended their first Christmas in New York, as a married couple to go. They expected Burt and Carole to come out with Finn and Rachel in tow and they would watch Christmas movies and eat all the cookies they had made the previous night, but no. The weather had different intentions. Instead, the world plotted against them and a snow storm hit the city, causing all planes to New York to be cancelled and the reporters to tell people to stay off the roads. They even lost power.

  
"This sucks," Kurt huffs, sitting on the windowsill, watching the blizzard outside. It really was coming down hard. You could barely even see the city. It was really just white with a few lights from headlights in the street, which was considerably empty for New York on Christmas Eve. Due to there being no power, there weren't even windows lit up with Christmas tree lights.

  
"Baby, we're going to freeze if you don't put the blanket over the window again," Blaine replies, lighting another candle on the coffee table. Kurt glares at his new husband and lets the blanket falls over the fogged window. Blaine smiles at the glare, standing back upright and putting his hands on his hips. He wasn't wrong. They lost power and that meant no heat, they were already cold as it was.

  
"Hey, it's not that bad," Blaine shrugs. He knew that Christmas was Kurt's favorite holiday and a blizzard would definitely put a damper on his holiday.

  
"It's Christmas Eve and we're alone," Kurt pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, one eyebrow raised higher than the other and his lips put into a firm line.

  
"That's a bad thing? Think of all the things we could do while along," Blaine cocks his head to the side, as Kurt strides over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. Blaine responds by snaking his arms around Kurt's shoulders covered by an ugly Christmas sweater. Blaine knew it wasn't just for a hug, but really just to steal his body heat. They've only been married for a few months, but that's a skill Kurt had perfected years ago.

  
"It's freezing," Kurt mumbles into Blaine's reindeer sweater, that even had a button to light it up with.

  
"I can think of a few ways to warm us up," Blaine chuckles, rubbing the man's shoulder. Kurt rolls his eyes, smacking his husband's shoulder.

  
"There's no power, so the tree isn't lit. It doesn't even feel like Christmas without the tree. Plus, we worked so hard on it,"

  
"It just makes the house smell like a Christmas wonderland with all these Christmas scented candles. So, it may not look like Christmas, but it definitely smells like Christmas,"

  
Kurt chuckles at his husband's words, shaking his head into his shoulder.

  
"True. Can't argue that one,"

  
"We still have cookies," Blaine replies. Kurt pulls back instantly.

  
"I forgot about those," He smirks.

  
"Come on," Blaine laces their fingers together, squeezing them tightly before leading the man into the kitchen. Kurt sits himself on the island, right beside one of the pine scented candles in a tall, glass holder. The curly-haired man reaches into one the cupboards, pulling out a red christmas tub with tiny Christmas trees on it. He spins on his heels, opening the container as he does so, showing off the shaped cookies the couple had worked so hard on last night, making sure the colors and designs were right and good enough.

  
"Ooh!" Kurt claps his hands, looking at the different assortment and eventually deciding on a snowman. Blaine grabs a candy cane for himself and leans against the counter, setting the red tub down next to the candle.

  
"Too bad we don't have any hot cocoa to dip these in. Bet you can't fix that one," Kurt sighs. Blaine playfully shakes his head.

  
"We have chocolate milk," Blaine says, raising his eyebrows. "We need to drink it before it goes bad anyway," He offers. Kurt smiles at him, which is the only answer he needed. Blaine smirks, finishing his last piece of candy cane (They're small) and opening the fridge just enough to grab the gallon of milk. "We'll use the hot cocoa mugs and pretend it's hot," He adds, making Kurt's smile grow.

  
He grabs one Santa Claus mug and the matching Mrs. Claus one. After filling them both with the said chocolate milk, he hands the Santa one to Kurt and he takes the Mrs. Clause for himself.

  
Kurt takes the leftover of his snowman and holds it out. Blaine grabs a Santa hat cookie from the tub.

  
"Cheers," Blaine smirks, clashing their cookies together before dipping them into the liquid.

  
"Definitely not as good as your famous hot cocoa, but I guess I can't complain," He shrugs.

  
"You better not. I'm working on very little here," Blaine teases, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Kurt's lips with a hum, earning a giggle from his husband. "So, I know you wanted to watch Christmas movies tonight with your family and drink hot cocoa, but that's not going to happen. So, how about you go grab all the blankets from our bed and I think my laptop is charged and I'll pick out a Christmas movie to watch. We can watch movies with chocolate milk instead,"

  
Kurt laughs, hanging his head.

  
"That sounds wonderful," He agrees, nodding his head. Blaine smiles and Kurt hops off the counter, setting his mug down and hurrying off to their shared bedroom. Blaine grabs their mugs with the cookie container under his arms, obviously with a lid and brings them into their small, quaint living room to leave them on the coffee table. He grabs his laptop from the dining room table from when he was rudely interrupted from doing homework with the storm and sets it with their refreshments.

  
As he's grabbing _It's a Wonderful Life_   from their large. combined movie collection, Kurt is coming out with a swarm of blankets in his arms. The countertenor throws them down on the couch with a huff before plopping down beside them, moving them and shifting them to his liking while Blaine popped the movie into the disk drive.

  
"Let's just hope my battery lasts," Blaine chuckles, plopping down beside his husband and crawling into the blanket swamp with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Kurt instantly snuggling into his chest.

  
Kurt moved the blanket so their comforter was wrapped around their shoulders and other small blankets were laying over their laps, creating a cocoon of blankets.

  
"This is perfect," Kurt whispers, looking up into his husband's honey colored eyes.

  
"You're perfect," Blaine says seriously, leaning down to peck the tip of his nose, making Kurt chuckle.

  
"Suck up," He teases, reaching up to give the man a proper kiss.

  
"I love you too," Blaine laughs into the kiss, squeezing him tighter to his own body.

  
No, this was not what they intended or wanted, but it didn't matter. As cheesey as it was, they were together and that's what mattered. They'd worry about everything else in the morning.


End file.
